


Stitches

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Patched up, Stitches, Worried Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter usually patched himself up after fighting a villain. But sometimes he forgets there’s someone there to help him





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is alive cause I say so

Peter hissed as the needle broke his skin.   
“Sorry bud,” Tony apologised as he continued to patch the teen up.   
Peter had just taken a beating from Mysterio’s illusions and been hit by a train. He’d broken out of the prison cell he was being held in and called his Dad and Happy to come get him. After checking the two were real and some crying and hugs, Tony was now giving his kid stitches.   
Peter sniffed making the man pause.   
“I’m sorry Dad,” Peter said, voice wavering, “I’m so sorry.”   
“Hey,” Tony said, turning Peter to face him, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“But I let him beat me.”   
“Kiddo, he was playing dirty by using illusions,” Tony reassured, cupping his son’s cheeks, “now I’m gonna finish stitching you up, then we’re gonna go and kick his ass together.”   
Peter smiled at that and Tony couldn’t help but return it before kissing his forehead.   
Tony finished patching his kiss up before showing him where he could make a new suit. 

Once back at the lake house Tony was immediately hugged by Pepper.  
The battle had been tough, and he and Peter looked like they’d been to hell and back, but they’d won and made it home in one piece.   
“I’m so glad your both safe,” she said before hugging Peter, “don’t you ever scare me like that again.”  
“Sorry Mama,” Peter mumbled into her, taking a shuddery breath.   
Pepper held onto him until he was calmer before pulling back enough to cup his cheeks and smile at him.   
“I’m just glad you’re safe. There’s someone waiting for you in the living room.”   
Peter nodded and headed to the room while his parents hugged again, Pepper asking Tony when he was officially going to retire. 

“Hey beautiful,” Harry greeted when Peter walked in.   
As smile broke out on the teen’s face upon seeing his boyfriend.   
“Harry,” he said softly, the two of them wrapping their arms around one another.   
The smaller teen melted into the embrace and hid his face in Harry’s shoulder, the other teen rocking them as Peter cried softly. 

After showering, Pepper and Harry stitched up their respective partners. The two teens snuggling under Peter’s blankets and falling asleep.


End file.
